


Wayward

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Big Gay Irish Alpha, John Watson is Crazy Knocked Up, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega John Watson, Wandering Omega, gossipy omegas, high tea, naughty omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't seem to stay at home.<br/>What's a naughty omega to do when feeling restless, but agitate everyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward

**Author's Note:**

> Oy vey, I have this Lestrade/babysitting chapter that just does *not* want to happen.  
> This happened instead.  
> Exploring a couple of oVerse ideas...  
> "enjoy".

"Look at _that_." Kate said. She tilted her chin in the general direction of the next table, although it was completely unnecessary. Sarah nodded, almost imperceptibly at the omega sitting not far away.

Veronica reached for the sugar.

"Poor thing.” she tsked. She stifled a scandalised smile. “That can’t be comfortable.”

Sarah picked up the pot.

"Some people," she said in a low voice, "have little control over their bodies." She poured her friends a bit more tea, then replenished her own cup.

“It isn't as though it’s the 1950's, though, you know? We had sex education at school.” Kate stirred her tea thoughtfully.

“Well, some feel the need for attention.” Sarah said dismissively.

“You think that’s intentional, then?” Veronica stopped spoon poised halfway from her cup in a gesture of fascinated horror, "He can barely sit up." 

“I bet…” Kate’s expression had taken on a mischievous edge, “fertility drugs were involved.” 

“Well, birth control certainly wasn’t.” Sarah said rudely. The two other ladies gave each other knowing looks. When their friend was 'on the war path' so to speak, there was no stopping her.

"Oh my, that makes number seven." Kate said. All three watched as a hopeful alpha approached the omega, hung about for a few minutes, and then left, looking rebuffed and sheepish. The omega shifted heavily in his chair, which gave a surprisingly audible creak.

"The behaviour some people feel comfortable exhibiting is truly incredible."

Veronica said with just the slightest hint of a sneer.

"Once again, some people need attention." Sarah placed her handkerchief to her nose delicately, "especially some omegas."

"We're omegas, _we're_ not like that. Should we change tables, is the scent bothering you darling?" Asked Veronica a little too loudly. She was very fond of Sarah.

"I- I suppose I'm alright. Only it's so strong."

"It is! I can't smell anything else. Try a little of this Reblochon, darling."

They watched the omega speak to a server, who nodded and left.

"It's because he's not bonded."

"The scent?"

"The scent, the size, everything."

"I find it quite delicious." Kate said. The two turned to her in surprise.

"The cheese." She said quickly.

They watched as the server returned with a small plate of strawberries. The omega began to devour them enthusiastically.

Sarah shook her head.

"Now _that_ is quite unsavoury. " she said, "Being without a bondmate, in that condition, and flirting no less... Why he's setting omega rights back by fifty years at least!" The omega was now talking animatedly to alpha number eight: a very tall man, blonde and impeccably groomed. His large frame and broad shoulders were the epitome of an ideal alpha build. His facial features were handsome, his expression one of quiet confidence. He was far calmer than the other suitors. The three ladies tried not to stare. The wayward omega and the perfect alpha seemed to be getting on swimmingly.

"Number eight's a charm, apparently!" Sarah uttered with disgust, "I do have half a mind to say something." She picked up a cracker, glared at it irritably.

"Oh no, surely you wouldn't-" urged Kate.

"Well, not to him of course, but honestly I frequent this club so I can relax and socialise with a certain kind of person." Sarah was fair and delicate, from good breeding, and unfortunately, liked to remind them of it.

Veronica said, "I've never seen such a heavy pregnancy! He must be carrying an actual litter. Poor thing. " She slid her cardigan off gracefully. "Gosh, it's warm."

“He looks happy enough. In fact if I didn’t know better I’d say he’s revelling in it.” Said Kate. She fanned herself lightly. "Imagine when they're born."

"I won't, thanks." Said Sarah.

"Why, he looks as if he might drop at any moment!" Veronica cried. Her face was suddenly flushed in embarrassment, a fine sheen of moisture had formed across her brow. The omega was rubbing his own belly happily as he spoke with the alpha.

"In fact, I've had just about enough."

"He'd be stuck here for hours! He's too big to go anywhere quickly, they'd have to be delivered right there! He'd have to just- just-" Kate's voice was rather hoarse and whispery. Veronica's only reaction was a sharp inhale. Sarah scowled, gestured to the waiter.

"Is everything alright, Madame?" He asked.

Sarah spoke angrily through her handkerchief.

"No, no it is not. I have been coming here for years now and I must say I'm-" but her complaint was cut off as Veronica swooned and collapsed.

 

+++

 

John watched the two ladies fussing over their friend.

"Making quite a scene, aren't they?" He observed.

"Now see what you've done." Colin scolded wryly, "this is exactly why I'm meant to fetch you, Johnny. Not to mention you're in no condition to be out and about to begin with." He shook his head at John's overly swollen belly in disbelief. "What kind of omega insists on roaming rather than nesting at a time like this?"

John looked at Colin innocently. "I haven't done a thing. I just came out for a spot of tea and a change of scenery, perhaps a bit of people watching- "

"As in, watching the people caught up in the pheromone-induced-mayhem unfolding around you? Aye, you've done nothing, and I suppose it's just coincidence that those three are going into in heat now, and every alpha in the place is already riled up - and looking at them like a pack of hungry wolves looks on a lone sheep!" He good naturedly offered his large hands. "C'mon then, you wee, innocuous thing, you've had enough attention for one day. It's a good time to make our escape."

"Not every alpha." Corrected John. He took Colin's hands, allowed himself to be pulled heavily to his feet with a grunt. "Convenient you don't fancy omegas."

"It has its perks." Colin said, "not the least of which is getting double pay to keep an eye on you. And you can stop batting your own eyes at me; it's cute, but it does nothing, understand?"

"Sorry, force of habit." Smiled John. He ran his hands over his belly a couple of times, then took Colin's arm.

The two made their way to the exit. Colin called the lift. After a moment he cleared his throat.

"Now if it were that feral bonny boy what got you this way," he teased, "that'd be another matter altogether."

Behind them chaos was fully breaking out; the blonde woman was shouting quite audibly now, her perfect veneer come undone. Her still-conscious friend had started to peel various bits of her clothing off. They were surrounded by most of the other patrons. The staff was trying, with great difficulty, to contain the situation. Several fistfights were in progress.

"I don't know which of those three words Sherlock would hate to be called the most." John mused.

"Only one way to know. It would be my great pleasure to try them out on him, as well as a few other things."

"Oi! Stay away from my alpha!" Said John. Colin grinned.

"Behave, and I'll think about it." He said with a wink.

The lift doors slid open and a gaggle of paramedics filed out past them.

Colin gestured John ahead.

"You're the only omega I've ever met that gets territorial like an alpha, Johnny. While flirting with the world no less." He chuckled, "You're an odd one alright, if not charming in your own way."

John looked at Colin again with his soft, omega expression and smiled.

"Thank you. I'd like to get home and be with Sherlock now." He said.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"After a quick stop at the pub."

"Jaysus." Colin sighed. He pressed the button and the doors slid shut.


End file.
